Des anges parmi les hommes
by Carina D
Summary: Je l'ai uploadé pour améliorer la présentation. C'est tout!
1. Rencontre

Auteur : Carina

Adresse : 

Titre : Des anges parmi les hommes

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, je l'avoue. Mais que voulez-vous, je les aime trop pour les laisser tranquilles.

Genre : Romance, surnaturel

Couple : Pour le moment, aucun

Remarques #1 : les marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les ------ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les -blablabla signifient que ce sont des conversations. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture !

Quel ennui, ce travail. C'est toujours la même chose. Que répétitions, rien de plus. Mais c'est le seul emploi que j'ai réussi à obtenir depuis que mon père a fait faillite. Vraiment, travailler dans un casse-croûte n'a rien de fascinant. Heureusement, quand il n'y a pas de clients et que j'ai du papier et un crayon, je peux m'adonner à mon loisir favori : écrire. J'adore écrire. De la poésie, des contes, n'importe quoi. Mais je préfère tout de même écrire des contes. Hier, ma patronne m'a surpris à écrire et elle m'a engueulé comme une bonne 1.

- Monsieur Winner ! Où vous croyez-vous donc ? Vos écrits n'ont pas leur place ici ! Retournez immédiatement à l'ouvrage !

- Mais madame…

- Il n'y a pas de mais !

- Bien madame.

Malheureusement pour moi, mes doigts me criaient de les poser sur un crayon et l'appel des doigts fut plus fort que celui de ma conscience. Je me remis donc à écrire.

- Quatre Raberba Winner !

Oups, je me suis fait coincer.

- Vous êtes encore en train d'écrire ! Je ne vous paie pas pour ça !

- Excusez-moi madame mais j'ai tout nettoyé et rempli. De plus, il n'y a pas un seul client. Je me suis dit que je pourrais écrire au lieu de me tourner les pouces.

- Il y a toujours quelques chose à faire ! Monsieur Winner, j'en ai assez. Vous êtes renvoyé.

- Quoi ?!? Mais…mais…

- Pas de mais. Voilà votre paye. Et ne revenez plus ici.

Voilà, j'ai perdu mon boulot. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix que je m'en trouver un autre. Arrivé à mon appartement minable, j'aperçu une notice sur ma porte.

- Expuls ?

- Oui, vous n'avez pas payé les 3 mois précédent. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne me donne pas mon argent.

- Laissez-moi une chance !

- Prenez vos affaires et allez vous-en.

Ouin, finalement, c'était vraiment une journée de merde 2. Je n'aurais jamais dû me lever ce matin. Je pris mon cartable de feuilles, mon étui à crayons, quelques vêtements, mon argent et m'en allai. Sapristi de journée de merde !!! 3

---------------

J'ai faim ! Je n'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui. Wufei m'a dit que je devais ramener au moins un portefeuilles si je voulais manger. Messant avec moi le boss. soupir Oh ! Que vois-je devant moi ? La cible idéale. Un garçon d'environ mon âge, les cheveux blonds, le teint clair, les yeux pâles, un visage incarnant l'innocence même, qui semble être désemparé. Parfait ! Il va être trop occupé avec ses problèmes pour watcher 4 son argent. Bein quoi ? C'est mon travail. Il avance justement dans ma direction. À bien y regarder, il ressemble vraiment à un petit ange désespéré. Il fait presque pitié à voir. Mais dans la rue, il ne faut pas se laisser attendrir ou sinon, on vous plonge un poignard dans le dos. C'est mon Hee-chan qui me l'a appris. Ok, il ne sait pas encore qu'il est à moi mais anyway, il le saura bientôt. Je m'approchai de ma future victime. Mais pour pouvoir mieux me saisir de son portefeuille, je devais être derrière lui. Je m'enfonçai donc dans une ruelle et en ressortit derrière le petit blondinet. Trowa l'aurait bien aimé. C'est son style de mec je crois. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Trowa aime les mecs. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça. Il ne me restait que quelques centimètres à franchir quand :

- Prends-le si tu veux ; moi, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Je restai sur le cul. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir que j'étais là et en plus, que j'allais voler son argent ? Je m'arrêtai bêtement au milieu de la rue. Ma victime continuait d'avancer de quelques mètres, s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. De magnifiques turquoises me fixaient. Moi qui pensait que j'avais des yeux uniques, me voilà en compétition. Améthyste contre turquoise. Le jeune homme soupira et dit :

- Alors, il faut que je te le donne dans les mains maintenant ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Mon instinct me disait de m'enfuir, au cas où ce serait un piège mais une autre partie de moi, mon ventre, me disait de rester pour recevoir l'argent. Mon ventre avait toujours été le plus fort sur ma conscience. Le garçon s'arrêta juste devant moi et fouilla dans sa poche arrière. Il en sortit un petit portefeuille.

- Tiens, ça va moins te compliquer la vie comme ça, me dit-il en le déposant dans mes mains.

- Bein, merci man mais, au juste, pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes ? T'as l'air aussi fauché que moi. T'en as besoin de cet argent !

- Non, plus maintenant. Je n'en aurai plus besoin dans quelques temps.

Dans quelques temps……J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part. C'est Solo, mon ancien amoureux, qui m'avait dit ça avant de se suicider. Donc, ce petit ange avait envie de mettre fin à ses jours ?

- Bon bein, j'y vais. J'espère que cet argent pourra t'être utile un peu plus que pour moi.

- Attends ! Si tu veux vraiment en finir, viens avec moi d'abord. J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. On ne devrait pas gaspiller quelqu'un avec ton physique. Alors, je t'explique. Mon copain est dire…ok, je vais être direct. Il est frustré sexuellement. Alors, si tu pourrais avant de mourir, le soulager, ce serait bien.

- Tu veux que j'aille me donner à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas juste parce qu'il a besoin de cul ?

- Bein…oui. Tu dis que tu t'en vas, alors, ça ne devrait pas déranger ce que tu fais en dernier avec ton corps, non ?

- ……Tu as sans doute raison. Conduis-moi à lui alors.

- Très bien. C'est quoi au juste ton p'tit nom ?

- Appelle-moi Quatre.

- Quatre ? Bizarre comme nom. Moi, c'est Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Je peux courir, je peux me cacher mais je ne dis jamais de mensonges. Tel est ma devise.

- Ah bon.

5

Nous arrivâmes dans le repaire. Wufei y était et Trowa devais être dans sa chambre. Les autres devaient être parti chercher de quoi manger.

- Eh! Les mecs! Je vous ai ramené quelqu'un!

- Pas une autre bouche à nourrir j'espère!

- Nah, il restera pas longtemps. En tout cas, je pense. Viens Troman, j'ai à te parler. Wuffi? Tu peux t'en occuper?

- C'est WUFEI! Et je ne suis pas une garderie!

- Je savais que tu allais accepter! Merci beaucoup mon Wuffinet que j'adore!

- MAXWELL!!!

Je montai dans la chambre de Trowa. Lui et moi, on a des choses à discuter.

- Eh! Troman!

---------------

Oh non! Quelles manigances Duo a-t-il encore imaginées? Je suis sûr qu'il veut encore me caser. Mais le dernier qu'il m'a présenté n'a pas tenu plus de 2 jours. J'espère que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut me dire. Je l'imagine déjà d'avance. Troman! Je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un de charmant. Celui-là est le bon! Tu vas l'adorer! Puis, il va me montrer un homme qui semble viril mais dès que l'on devra affronter un ennemi quel qu'il soit, il va s'enfuir en pleurant comme un gamin pour qu'on lui épargne la vie. Pitié, pas encore. J'en ai assez!

- Troman! Je crois que je t'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Tu vas l'adorer. Il……

- Non Duo, j'en ai assez! Je n'en veux plus. Mêle-toi de ta vie sentimentale et laisse la mienne tranquille.

- Mais, t'en as même pas!

- Justement, je n'en veux pas!

- Attends au moins de le voir! Celui là est……

- Le bon, je le sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça.

- Non, celui là est différent.

- Aller, avec toi, même pas la peine de discuter.

Tout heureux de son coup, Duo m'entraîna à sa suite. Dans l'entrée, attendant sagement que quelqu'un lui dise de s'asseoir, se tenait un adolescent de notre âge avec des cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés.

- Eh Quatre! C'est de lui que je te parlais!

Le gamin leva son regard vers moi. Des lagons! De magnifiques lagons tristes. Il semblait tellement désemparé. En me voyant arriver, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Duo avait raison, il était différent des autres. Il semblait gêné, peu sûr de lui, pas à sa place. Il osait à peine faire un mouvement de peur de se faire réprimer tandis que les autres hommes que Duo lui avait présentés étaient tous des montagnes de muscles prêts à l'impressionner. Le petit bout d'homme qui se tenait debout près de la porte semblait quant à lui vouloir faire ses preuves. «Je vais bien m'amuser» pensa Trowa. Il avait clairement dit à Duo qu'il ne voulait voir personne d'autre mais l'américain entêté ne semblait pas avoir compris. Ce serait à ce petit ange de payer. Que venait-il de penser? Lui, un ange? Nah, il déraillait.

---------------

Je n'osais pas bouger. Duo était parti au deuxième étage et il était revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un autre garçon, sûrement celui qu'il voulait me présenter. L'adolescent avec les cheveux bruns et courts mais une grande mèche lui cachait la moitié du visage. Il était plus grand que lui et Duo et avait des yeux pâles. Je ne saurais dire de quelle couleur ils étaient exactement à cause de la trop grande distance qui nous séparait. Mais il avait un physique avantageux, ça, je pouvais le dire avec certitude. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Moi, aimer les hommes? Si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Le brun s'approcha de moi et me regarda sur tous les angles. Quand il passa derrière moi, il me donna une petite claque sur les fesses. Pas assez pour me faire mal mais tout juste pour me faire avancer de quelques pas vers l'avant pour m'éloigner de lui.

- Duo…

- Vi Trowanounet ?

- T'es vraiment con.

- De kessé?

- Regarde le! Où as-tu été le pécher? Il est gêné, nerveux et il n'a rien d'un homme.

- Bah, je me disais que comme les autres qui ressemblaient à la description contraire n'ont pas toffés longtemps, je devais t'en emmener un qui était différent. De plus, il dit qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre et il a voulu me rendre service avant d'aller rejoindre Solo.

- Je vois.

- Et bien, qu'attends-vous? Allez vous amuser les enfants!

- Maxwell, je ne parlerais pas d'enfant si j'étais toi.

- Eh! Arrête d'être messant avec moa, mon tit bébé dragon d'amour adoré!

- ARGH! Maxwell! Tu vas payer pour cette humiliation!

C'est avec stupeur que je vis le chinois qui venait d'arriver courir à la poursuite du Duo avec une grande épée chinoise. Une épée traditionnelle je crois. Je ne sais pas si ça a un autre nom mais en tout cas. Je restai seul dans la pièce avec Trowa. Il ne m'aimait pas, ça se voyait. On aurait dit qu'il me prenait pour une espèce nuisible. Que voulez-vous? Ma malchance me poursuit partout.

- Tu viens où il faut que je t'emmène moi-même?

Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait commencé à gravir les escaliers qui menaient sûrement à sa chambre.

- Oui, j'arrive.

---------------

Il a une belle voix. Non, ne pas se laisser attendrir. Il veut coucher avec moi? Et bien, je vais m'assurer qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt avec qui il a couché. Nous sommes arrivé dans ma chambre. Il la regarde intensément, sûrement pour savoir quel genre de gars je suis. Je le laisse faire et vais m'étendre sur le lit, à plat ventre, tout en fermant mes yeux sans me préoccuper plus de lui. Soudain, je sentis des mains se mettre à masser mes nerfs tendus. Que ça faisait du bien! Ces mains dénouaient habillement chacun de mes muscles. Elles balayaient tous mes soucis. C'était comme si elles étaient magiques. Balivernes! Mais s'il continuait comme ça, j'allais finir par m'endormir 6. Il finit tout de même par s'arrêter quand je commençais tout juste à m'endormir. Je me retournai vers lui, surpris. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté? Je le regardai et vis le doute dans ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer, ça se voyait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant?

- Je…je ne sais plus…je…Trowa, c'est la première fois que je vais le faire.

- La première fois? Et tu voulais t'enlever la vie!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas?

- ………oui

Je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Il gardait les yeux baissés et n'osait pas redresser la tête. Arrivé près de lui, je lui pris doucement le menton et le forçai à me regarder. Il leva ses magnifiques turquoises vers moi et attendit.

---------------

J'avais peur. Oui, je l'avoue. Tout ce qui m'arrivait m'était venu à l'esprit et je me rendais compte que je m'avançais sur un terrain inconnu. Je m'étais donné sans même me soucier de ce qui allait arriver par la suite. De plus, une autre question me tracassait : puisque c'était la première fois que j'allais le faire et que j'étais donc sans expérience, est-ce que ça allait lui déplaire et qu'ensuite, il ne veuille plus me voir? Qu'est-ce que je raconte là moi? Il n'y aura pas d'après. Je le satisfais, peut-être pas amplement mais un peu au moins et ensuite, je disparais. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce ne serait pas la première et la dernière fois que je le verrais. Je dois me l'avouer, il me plait beaucoup. Il a un sal caractère mais il me plait.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne le vis pas s'approcher de moi. Je reviens à la réalité quand il prit mon menton et qu'il l'emmena à sa hauteur. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Il était tellement pur dans le fond. Je ne voulais pas le souiller. On aurait presque dit un ange. Mais il n'en est pas un. Je le sais, j'ai déjà vu des anges. Mais ça remonte à quelques temps maintenant. Ils me manquent. Cependant, le moment était mal choisi pour devenir nostalgique. Puis, à ma grande surprise, ses lèvres vinrent s'appuyer doucement sur les miennes. J'aurais cru que notre premier baiser aurait été rude et rapide puisqu'il voudrait en finir le plus vite possible mais non, il m'embrassait doucement, avec lenteur pour que ce moment ne s'envole trop rapidement. Sa langue tenta de s'introduire entre mes lèvres. Comme je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, j'entrouvris la bouche et le laisser faire. Sa langue s'approcha de la mienne et se mit à danser autour d'elle. C'était une sorte de ballet comme on voyait à la télévision ou dans les livres. Ce que c'était agréable. Cela ne m'étonne plus quand le monde passe leur temps à s'embrasser.

Puis, son bras entoura mon dos tandis que la main qui me tenait le menton s'approcha de ma nuque et se mit à se promener dans mes cheveux mal coiffés. D'un mouvement oh combien sensuel, il m'attira vers lui. Pas une fois nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous nous contentions du souffle de l'autre. Moi, personnellement, je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin mais lui oui. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Je ne voulais pas rester inactif alors, je mis à mon tour mes bras derrière son cou. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre. Je sentais toutes les parcelles de sont corps contre le mien. Un instant! Qu'était-ce cette bosse contre ma jambe? Je mis fin au baiser et baissai les yeux. Puis, distinguant la cause de ma curiosité, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Il du voir ma gêne car il me regardait avec une petite lueur moqueuse au fond de ses yeux.

---------------

Ce qu'il était mignon avec cette petite rougeur aux joues. Oui, je l'avoue, il est mignon. Duo connaît bien mes goûts quoique j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blonds. Peu importe, le petit blondinet me faisait de l'effet et c'était assez visible. Alors, qu'attendions-nous? Je le tournai dos au lit et le poussa doucement vers l'arrière pour qu'il tombe dessus. Première phase réussie. Il va s'attendre à ce que je sois doux avec mais ça, ce n'est que le début. Moi? Tendre? Ne me faites pas rire! Il resta quelques instants surpris et ensuite, il s'allongea sans retenu sur le lit, totalement à ma merci. J'adore être le dominant. Ce sentiment de puissance m'excitait encore plus. Quatre, quand à lui, semblait tout indiqué pour être sous ma domination. Je le rejoignis et m'allongeais sur lui. Doucement, je commençais à lui mordiller dans le cou. Mes dents furent remplacées par mes lèvres, ensuite par ma langue. Je sentis un frisson de plaisir lui traverser le corps. Je souris tout en continuant de lui lécher chaque parcelle de peau de son cou. Puis, je me mis à descendre vers son torse en mordillant ci et là des morceaux de chair et en embrassant son corps enflammé.

---------------

Tant de sensations m'envahissaient. Mon corps devenait brûlant et demandait plus aux lèvres qui le torturaient. Je voulais partager ce sentiment avec Trowa. Je me mis donc à caresser son dos, ses cheveux, en fin compte, tout ce que mes doigts atteignaient. Tiens, monsieur est sensible sur la nuque. Il avait arrêté son parcours et frissonnait. Le plaisir sûrement. D'un bon coup de bassin, je me retrouvai sur lui. Je me savais faible et timide mais je découvrais une nouvelle facette de moi-même. Dans un lit, j'étais plus sûr de moi et je ne me laisserais pas contrôler sans rien faire. Il voulait être sur le dessus? Il n'a qu'à gagner sa place.

1 Une expression de chez moi qui veut dire qu'elle chiale beaucoup, qu'elle fait tout une crise.

2 Il devient vulgaire le tit Quatre.

3 Ok, de pire en pire.

4 Watcher, un mot moitié français, moitié anglais. Ça veut dire surveiller. On utilise souvent ce mot là chez moi.

5 Merde, moi qui voulait couper là, je viens de me rendre compte que ça ne fait que 3 pages. soupir Je vais devoir continuer.

6 Les rimes ne sont pas faites exprêt. Et en passant, est-ce que quelqu'un a remarqué que je suis rendue à ma 6ème page ? Félicitez-moi ! C'est la plus longue fic que j'ai écrite !

Je coupe ici. Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais il était quand même temps, je suis rendue à 8 pages !!! Mon plus grand exploit ! Bon bein, je vous laisse et on se revoit bientôt si je reçois quelques reviews, pleaseuh !!!!


	2. Réponse

Auteur : Carina

Adresse : 

Titre : Des anges parmi les hommes

Origine : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi, je l'avoue. Mais que voulez-vous, je les aime trop pour les laisser tranquilles.

Genre : Romance, surnaturel

Couple : 3x4, 2x1 et début de 2x1x5

Remarques #1 : les marquent la séparation de l'histoire d'avec mes notes. Les ------ indique un changement de place ou de personnage. Les -blablabla signifient que ce sont des conversations. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, dites-moi le. Bonne lecture ! Je dois vous dire tout de suite. Ce lemon s'est fait sur les tunes de Linken Park, Hybrid Theory. Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui va sortir de là .

Reviews :

Poucycatt: Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais c'est mon premier lemon alors, je dois prendre un certain temps pour l'écrire pour qu'il soit vraiment bon. Mais je te promets que ce sera un lemon.

Lady Balkys : Merci beaucoup, je tenterai de garder la cadence. Merci beaucoup pour te review! A!

Résum : Quatre en a assez avec la vie. Duo tombe dessus et le ramène à Trowa dans l'espoir que le petit blond pourrait aider Trowa avec son manque. Arriver dans la chambre du grand brun, tout ne se déroule pas comme ce dernier l'espérait.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

J'étais maintenant devenu le dominant, à la grande surprise de Trowa je crois car il arrêta ses caresses. Elles me manquaient déjà. Mon corps devenait brûlant là où elles étaient passées. Je voulais donner autant de plaisir à Trowa que je pouvais. Je voulais l'entendre soupirer, l'entendre gémir, l'entendre hurler mon nom. Je voulais le faire mien.

Comme j'avais découvert son point faible, dans son cou, j'allais exploiter découverte. Je me mis à sucer la fine peau de son cou, puis, je me mis à donner de petits coups de langue et finis par lécher avidement toute cette partie sensible. Il mit quelque temps avant de réagir mais quand il le fit, je ne fus pas déçu. Il poussait de très faibles grognements et il m'offrit encore plus son cou pour que je continus mes douces caresses. Pas si pire pour un débutant. Après avoir passé un certain temps, je continuai de lui lécher la peau mais je suivis un parcours bien précis. Je descendis le long de sa gorge, puis léchai chaque parcelle de peau qui couvrait son torse oh combien attirant. Un léger parfum émanait de son corps. Il sentait les champs, la prairie, les fleurs. Il sentait la liberté, la joie de vivre libre comme l'air, sans personne pour le diriger. Peut-être avais-je fait une bavure en voulant le dominer.

Mais il me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que je m'étais positionné au dessus de lui que j'allais être le dominant. Pendant que je m'étais mis à lui embrasser la gorge, il explorait mon dos de ses mains. Il parcouru chaque parcelle de ma peau : le cou, le haut, le milieu et le bas du dos, les fesses et une partie de mes côtes. Je devais avouer être sensible des fesses et de la colonne vertébrale. Il s'en rendit compte puisque quand il passait ses mains sur ces places précises, je m'étais arrêté de l'embrasser et mon corps était secoué de frissons. Il se mit à sourire. Pas d'un grand sourire béat et éclatant mais d'un sourire léger, presque imperceptible, charmeur et prédateur. Il se leva le torse, m'attira contre lui, et se mit à me mordiller la peau du cou. Que de plaisirs! Quelques fois, il mordait plus fort, ce qui me faisait gémir de douleur. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je sentis près de moi que mes gémissements plaintifs l'excitaient encore plus.

Puis, quand il fut sûr de bien avoir imposé sa marque dans mon cou, ses lèvres se mirent à descendre sur mon torse. Là, il se mit à mordiller mes tétons à leur tour pendant que ses mains continuaient leur danse sensuelle dans mon dos et dans mes cheveux. J'avais chaud, j'étais excité, et mon excitation positionnée un peu plus bas devenait douloureuse. Je devais avouer que Trowa m'attirait beaucoup malgré ses airs farouches.

- Tro...Trowa, je t'en supplie, j'ai mal…

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un gémissement. Je ne savais pas trop s'il m'avait entendu mais il continua lentement et toujours aussi sensuellement sa descente. Bientôt, ce fut à nouveau moi qui se trouvais en dessous de lui. Et ses lèvres descendaient toujours plus bas. Je voulais plus. Je voulais exploser, laisser sortir cette sensation qui envahissait tout mon être. Mon corps, mon âme, mon cœur, tout était en ébullition. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement roque qui franchi mes lèvres quand il se mit à lécher mon sexe gonflé et douloureux. Ensuite, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Je voulais tellement qu'il aille plus vite. Mon bassin se mit à bouger contre mon gré mais il le tenu avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre glissait lentement autour de la partie sensible. Il ne bougeait pas assez rapidement pour me permettre de me libérer, ce qui ne fit que me torturer encore plus.

- Trowa…je t'en pris…plus vite….

Je cherchais mon souffle à présent. Voulait-il me faire mourir d'excitation? Soudain, il s'arrêta. Je levai la tête, perplexe. Avais-je fais quelque chose de mal? Il me souleva sans ménagement et me mis à quatre pattes devant lui. Il s'assit donc et prit ma tête entre ses mains. Puis, sans rien me dire, il la poussa vers son sexe gonflé lui aussi et appuya sur ma tête. Jamais je n'avais fait ça. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait de la bonne façon avec moi. Il tira sur mes cheveux pour que je recule et quand son pénis fut sur le bord de sortir de ma bouche, il réappuya sur ma tête et son sexe s'enfonça à nouveau dans ma gorge. Cela faisait mal et me donnait des hauts de cœur. Mais il continuait sans arrêts. Des larmes apparurent au bord de mes yeux et comme j'étais sur le point de vomir, il se libéra dans sa bouche. Je m'étouffais avec sa semence mais il s'en fichait complètement et ne m'enleva de son sexe que lorsqu'il fut sûr que j'avais tout avalé. J'avais tellement envie de m'enfuir, loin de cet homme qui me blessait, qui me torturait. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas eu la chance de dégonfler mon sexe et il me faisait toujours aussi mal.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes cauchemars, Trowa se plaça derrière moi et attrapa ma queue. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise sur le coup mais me laissai faire. Cette fois, il se mit à frotter mon sexe d'une meilleure manière que la première fois et je sentis après quelques minutes l'explosion qui voulait sortir. Un peu de sperme s'échappa de mon gland, ce qui fit arrêter Trowa. Non! J'étais si près! Il s'empara du peu de semence qui était sorti et en induisit ses doigts. Puis, il ramena sa main vers lui et pénétra un doigt à l'intérieur de mon orifice. Douloureux. Mais cela fit encore plus mal quand il en entra deux autres. Ensuite, il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. La douleur fut remplacée par l'excitation qui revenait au grand galop et encore plus forte.

- Aaah…Trowa…..

Je répétais son nom sans arrêt, tantôt en gémissant, d'autres fois en hurlant presque. Et il aimait ça. Comme je le sais? Je vous le dirai plus tard. Il enleva ses doigts, ce qui me fit grogner de mécontentement. Pas encore. Ne m'a-t-il pas fait assez souffert? Lentement, je sentis quelque chose de plus gros pénétrer en moi. Je lâchai un hurlement. Je sentis sa peau contre la mienne. Il était tout près de moi. Il s'était accoté contre moi. Ses bras m'enserraient la taille. Je reprenais lentement mon souffle. Puis, quand il vit que je respirais mieux, il recommença ses mouvements de bassin. C'était tellement bon. La sueur coulait tout le long de mon corps. J'avais mal aux bras à force de me soutenir mais je me sentais tellement bien que je m'en fichais. Trowa commença à son tour à pousser des gémissements. Tant d'émotions en même temps. Peu de temps après, je me libérais et ma semence se mis à couler sur les draps. Trowa n'arrêta pas son mouvement pour autant. C'est quand il se répandit en moi après les quelques minutes qui suivirent que je me rendis compte que je l'aimais. Oui, malgré tout le mal qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais. Et malgré lui, il était tombé à son tour amoureux de moi. Le petit problème était qu'il ne me l'avouerait jamais.

Il s'enleva d'en moi et se coucha à côté de moi en passant possessivement ses bras autour de moi. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Moi, je le contemplais. Sa peau luisait encore par la sueur qu'il avait émis pendant notre…liaison. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et cette fois, il souriait. Je sais, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souriait. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il souriait de contentement et de bonheur. Donc, à mes yeux, ce fut son premier vrai sourire.

Et comment avais-je fait pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait? Et bien, j'ai un don. L'empathie. Je peux sentir les émotions des gens. Je sais, beaucoup de monde peut faire ça. Mais moi, tout ce qu'ils éprouvent se ressent dans mon cœur et je partage leur joie, leur peine, leur douleur. Même leur amour. Et Trowa m'aimait.

POV Duo

Enfin, j'ai finalement convaincu Heero de sortir avec moi. Qui est Heero? Un gars que je rencontrais depuis quelques temps. D'accord, au début, ce n'était pas moi qui avais décidé qui je devais courtiser. Je sais, ce n'était pas obligé d'être de moi qu'il tombe amoureux. Mais je l'avais trouvé tellement mignon que je n'ai pu résister. Et aujourd'hui, malgré toutes ses menaces de mort et ses insultes, nous sortons ensembles. Dès que j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, quelque chose me revint en mémoire. Je n'étais pas le seul qui était descendu sur Terre. Il y avait un autre ange qui avait la même mission que moi mais pas pour la même personne. Tout de même, grâce à moi, il a pu accomplir sa mission. Je suis qu'en même fier de moi. Maintenant que Heero et l'autre sont casés, pourquoi ne pas s'occuper du dernier. Je vais devoir m'occuper du mon dragon préféré. Pourquoi pas avec cette infirmière, Sally? À moins qu'il n'aime que les hommes. Dans ce cas, je me demande si lui et mon amour sont contre les ménages à trois. Il ne reste qu'à tester. Mais avant toute chose, je suis curieux de voir comment ça se passe avec l'autre cupidon.

(Eh! Katan 1! Comment ça va avec la mèche?)

(Oh! Duo! Tu m'as fait peur!)

(Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon nom terrien?)

(Désolé, l'habitude.)

(Je vois.)

(Alors, toi aussi, tu as retrouvé la mémoire?)

(Oui. Et c'est grâce à moi si tu n'es pas retourné au Paradis à l'avance.)

(Je sais. Merci.)

(Tu te rends compte, tu aurais pu passer à côté de l'homme de ta vie. En passant, comment ça va entre vous deux?)

(Il y aurait peut-être un début. Et je dois te prévenir. Tu sais, grâce à toi, je ne peux pas retourné là-bas.)

(Pourquoi?)

(Je ne suis plus pur, Duo.)

(Vraiment? Alors, c'est une bonne nouvelle! En passant, on va être deux à devoir vivre comme des mortels.)

(Comment ça? Oh, je vois. Toi et…)

(Moi et Heero, ça marche. Il ne reste plus que le dernier.)

(Et je suppose que tu veux t'en occuper?)

(Elle m'énerve parfois ton empathie, Quatre.)

(Presque autant que ta manie à utiliser ta télépathie sans prévenir.)

(Ah bein là, on ne change personne.)

(Idem de mon côté.)

(Alors, monsieur l'anti-sociable est tombé amoureux de cupidon.)

(Arrête. Je te rappelle que tu en ÉTAIS un, toi aussi.)

(Je sais. Mais même si on ne l'est plus, ça ne nous empêche pas de jouer les entremetteurs.)

(Totalement d'accord. Mais ça risque d'être difficile. Tu sais, j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui grâce à Trowa. Comme il est dur de faire naître l'amour dans le cœur d'un homme. Alors, quand tu l'as, fais tout pour le garder, parce que c'est quelque chose de très précieux.)

(Oh, monsieur joue le philosophique. Peu importe. À propos de Wufei, il ne pourra pas résister longtemps à mon charme.)

(Mais…tu as Heero.)

(Oui, et alors? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des ménages à trois?)

(Kirio 2…Incorrigible.)

(Je sais. Alors, je te laisse. Dors bien avec ton homme.)

(Oui, toi aussi.)

-------------------Quelques mois plus tard---------------------

POV Wufei

Qu'est-ce que Maxwell a à essayer de me toucher sans cesse? Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il prenne toutes les opportunités pour se coller contre moi. En plus, Yui s'y est mis lui aussi. Ils n'étaient pas supposés être ensembles? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font pas comme Winner et Barton? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne passent pas leurs journées ensembles à se mêler de leurs affaires comme des amoureux épris? Ça a tout de même pris un mois à Barton pour avouer à Winner qu'il l'aimait. Je me demande quand même comment Winner a fait pour ne pas craquer avec le nombre de fois qu'ils ont fait leurs exercices nocturnes ensembles sans qu'il sache si Barton l'aimait vraiment ou pas. En tout cas, je ne suis pas télépathe. Oh non! Je déteste le regard que Maxwell me lance. Vite! Se cacher! Je suis en sécurité dans ma chambre. Peut-être réussirais-je à me sauver par la fenêtre. Merde! Elle est barrée. C'était quoi ce bruit de serrure? Yui? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait devant la porte? Oh non, Maxwell est à côté de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sourient comme ça? Gulp!

POV Quatre

Je crois que Duo a réussi son ménage à trois. D'après moi, les hurlements que Wufei pousse ne sont pas des cris de douleur. Je me serre dans les bras de mon Trowa. Oui, mon Trowa. Il est plus doux avec moi depuis qu'il a avoué m'aimer. Je l'aime tellement. Et je vois que c'est réciproque quand je regarde ses yeux remplis de tendresse. Maintenant, nous sommes ensembles et je l'espère, pour toujours.

Owari

---------------

1 J'avais pas d'inspiration alors, j'ai pris le nom dans Angel Sanctuary. Gomen.

2Je ne me souviens vraiment plus où j'ai été péché ça alors, si ça appartient à quelqu'un, qu'il me le dise.

Et voilà, c'est terminé. C'était mon tout premier lemon. Je suis tellement fière! tite larme Non, pas vraiment, je sais que j'aurais pu faire mieux. En tout cas, je voulais savoir s'il y aurait quelqu'un qui aurait aimé écrire le bout où Quatre commence à vivre avec Trowa ou bien qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre avec les trois tourtereaux. Si ça vous tente, ne vous gênez pas, mais s'il vous plait, envoyez-moi votre fic à l'avance que je l'analyse. Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui vous s'essayer et je remercie sincèrement pour ceux qui ont lis cette fic jusqu'au bout et je voulais m'excuser pour tous ceux pour qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard de cette fic. Bon, je sais pas s'il y a autre chose que je dois m'excuser alors, je vous laisse avec ça. Merci encore beaucoup à tout le monde!!!!

Carina


End file.
